The great cat debate
by Ryokou
Summary: Yoruichi is staying at Kisuke's shop for a while. Unfortunatley, the cat hair is causing some problems for the employees. The only way to stop it is if Yoruichi uses her human form a lot more including at bedtime. As always, R R please!


**A/N: This is my first Bleach fic. It's extremely short, but kinda funny. **

**Credit to my sister for the cat hair idea. =) **

**Read and review!  
**

The mornings at Urahara Shoten were always quiet. That is, until 4am. Well, to use the word quiet…that would be your opinion. It would SEEM quiet if you were deaf.

"God, Yoruichi, your hair is EVRYWHERE!" Kisuke yelled, sitting bolt-upright in the bed, attempting not to sneeze. He looked down beside him where the small black cat lay. He was answered with a distinctly 'I don't give a shit.' Look from the cat, as only Yoruichi could give.

"You know, if you keep giving me that look, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Kisuke mumbled, pushing the covers off himself and rolling out of bed. "Could you at least maybe go OUTSIDE when you're shedding?! Oh! Or BE HUMAN when you sleep in my bed! None of this happens when you're human!" Yoruichi slinked off the bed, across the floor to the bathroom. The door made a small creaking noise as she nudged it shut.

"Yeah, you'd like it if I slept with you in human form, wouldn't you." Yoruichi said from behind the paper sliding door. Through the thin, but opaque door, he could barely make out the sillhouette of her body as she got dressed.

"That's not what I mean!" Kisuke shouted, although to admit it, there was a bit of…interest in his reason.

"Look Kisuke, as long as I'm sleeping on your bed, it'll be as a cat." She said, opening the door and stepping out fully dressed, wearing shorts and a oversized t-shirt.

Thank God Yoruichi couldn't read Kisuke's mind.

She reached up to pull her hair back as she walked across the room.

"I'm gonna go make sure Jinta and Ururu are fed."

"Allright, fine." Kisuke responded, yawning and scratching his head as he followed her out the door.

"Kisuke, Ichigo's here!" Ururu yelled with a sneeze.

Sure enough, Ichigo sat at the low table in his school uniform.

"M-Miss Yoruichi?" he stuttered upon seeing the young Shihoin princess. "What are you doing here?" he asked, attempting to hide his surprise.

Yoruichi gestured behind her, as Kisuke smiled and waved, coming out of the bedroom.

"Hat & Clogs!?!" Ichigo yelled. "Why were you guys in there together!?"

"Relax, Ichi." Yoruichi said, using her pet name for him. "I'm in cat form when I sleep with him." Yoruichi said, opening the refrigerator.

" A fact she never fails to remind me." Kisuke muttered aside to Ichigo.

Yoruichi stepped over to the table, setting a plate of toast in the center of the table.

"Where's Jinta?" Kisuke asked, picking up his toast.

"He went outside." Ururu murmered, sneezing.

"Um…Yoruichi? There's….cat hair on the toast…"

"You know what, that's none of my concern, Strawberry." Yoruichi growled, giving Ichigo a look that could frankly be best described as scary. On the other side of the table, Ururu sneezed.

"It's because Yoruichi's so damn stubborn! It would be fine if she used her human form all the time!"

Again, Ururu sneezed.

In frustration, he added: "And I think Ururu's allergic to cat hair!"

Yoruichi sighed and knelt down next to Ururu.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." Ururu began with another sneeze. "Before, it was only in Kisuke's room, so it was alright, but then you started coming out here as a cat…"

Yoruichi stood up, exasperated.

"Fine! Have your way, everybody! As long as I'm out here, I'll stay human."

"Um, Miss Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it would be good if you can stay human in Kisuke's room too…I can't clean it otherwise."

Yoruichi glanced at her skeptically.

"Did he put you up to this?"

"What? No!" she said defensively. "I really do have to clean it!"

Yoruichi exhaled heavily. "…Fine. I'll stay human, even in his room. But don't get any ideas, Kisuke."

"Hell yeah!" Kisuke murmured from his seat next to Ichigo.

"You pervy old man!" Ichigo whispered back.

"Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't think the same way…"


End file.
